See U In The Dark
by ChannyxJONAS
Summary: Set after 2x17. Rachel keeps on thinking about what Mercedes told her. Will is there for her. And then the lights go out. Will/Rachel


Will Schuester wasn't at his best. He had just got dumped...sort of. After all that had happened, he thought that he and Holly could be something. Or at least he thought they would last more than five freakin' dates.

He walked with his head down in the choir room, thinking he would be the only one left in the building. That's why he was so surprised to see Rachel Berry sitting there, with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Rachel?" he questioned. "What are you still doing here? It's kinda late..."

"Oh! Mr. Schue, I'm sorry, I-I lost track of time. Plus, it's not like I have a ride home or anything, and my parents ain't home until tomorrow night so nobody's actually waiting for me..." she stopped herself, realizing that all those details probably didn't matter to him.

"Didn't someone usually give you a ride home? After late Glee practices, I mean" he started walking closer and sat next to her.

"Yeah, well, that someone used to be Finn. And I'm not really _that_ comfortable with him yet. At least, not if Quinn's in the car, too" she answered with a weak smile.

"I can drive you home" he offered.

"Nah, thanks. Walking will do me well. Plus, it's spring already. This night breeze is wonderful. But thank you" Rachel declined politely.

"I insist, but if that's what you want... C'mon, I have to lock the door" he grabbed his jacket. "May I ask you a question?" he asked as they were walking to the door.

"Sure" she said.

"What were you thinking of? I mean, you seemed so...lost in your thoughts".

Rachel giggled nervously and started playing with her hair.

"You don't need to answer, I understand that you don't. But you know I'm a good listener. You used to come to me to tell me about your insecurities, and Finn—"

"It's because of Mercedes. Actually, because of what she said. It kept me thinking..." Rachel didn't finish that sentence.

"What did she say?"

"She wonders why I am a bigger star than her. She asked me why I always get the big solos, the best songs... And I didn't know what to answer!" there was a small silence. "Right then I tried my best to comfort her but right now...I feel horrible". Rachel sighed.

"Hey," Will playfully touched her shoulder with his, "you're not a bad person. Maybe it's true that you get more solos but...you demand them. You work for them. And God knows you fight for them. You are the most hard-working person in the club, Rachel. That's why you get what you deserve. It's only fair" he smiled sweetly and that made her smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Schuester. You really know how to make someone feel better" she said. "But you really don't need to give me every single solo. I mean, I can handle it. But don't do it very often, please" she added.

Will laughed. "Okay, I'll try. But I'll remind you these words someday, Rach" he wasn't aware of the fact that he had just called her 'Rach'. But it didn't matter to him, neither to her.

They were walking down the hallway, on their way to the door, when the lights suddenly went out. Rachel's immediate reaction was to jump into Will, throwing her arms around him. And Will's immediate reaction was to hold her protectively.

The few seconds later were completely silent. Neither of them wanted to move, or to look at each other's eyes.

"What did just happen?" Rachel whispered, still holding onto her teacher.

"Maybe the janitor thought that there was nobody left and turned off the lights".

"I don't recall there being a janitor at the school".

"...True. Maybe there's a...system that turns off the lights automatically at midnight?" Will suggested.

"Possibly" Rachel whispered. They slowly started to back off, never maintaining eye contact.

"Let's—walk to the door" Will said in a low tone. He started walking, but stopped when he felt Rachel's small hand on his.

"I can't see anything. And knowing me, I'm very capable of running into a locker. Or maybe a banana peel". Will laughed slightly at the last one, but kept walking holding Rachel's hand firmly on his.

They finally made it, after a walk that was longer than usual but still felt too short.

"We made it. We're alive!" Will joked as they finally saw the light on the street. Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, not a funny experience" she commented.

"C'mon, Rachel. You'll laugh about it when you tell it to your children".

"...Maybe" she smiled. She started walking away and he started walking to his car.

Rachel turned around. "Oh, Mr. Schuester? Mrs. Holliday doesn't know what she's missing" she winked and kept on walking.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is my first Glee fanfic. I totally loved last episode and I got the idea of this. I'm a 100% WillRachel supporter (though it'll never happen...probably). **

**I'm Spanish, so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I would really appreciate your opinion. Give me ideas, thoughts, if you would like me to continue... I personally would love to write more chapters, but if you tell me that it's ok like this or that there's no need to, then I won't. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**-C**


End file.
